


Snowy Days

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute DaveJohn fic that was requested by someone on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

John stomped through the heavy layer of snow that had gathered on the ground while he’d been at work. There wasn’t much he could do about it, his car had been in the shop for about a month because it was old and no one could figure out what was wrong with it. Trudging through the thick blizzard was basically unavoidable, but he wished he’d checked the weather before leaving. At least he could have prepared soon. Instead, he’d left bleary eyed at five in the morning in canvas shoes and a wind breaker. He used his apron as protection for his hands, but there wasn’t much else he could do.

Finally, he was on his block moving much faster than he had before as he ignored the wind almost blowing his glasses off his head. He ran up to his front door, flinging it open easily and slamming it as soon as he was inside. He felt his body melt in the warmth of his living room as he quickly started to peel his shoes off. Once his wet shoes and socks were off, he unbuttoned his pants pulling them down to his ankles.

“Hey man, are you finally home?” Dave asked. John froze his pants still at his ankles as Dave took the sight in with a little smirk. John pulled his pants back up faster than he thought was possible; his ears burnt and he fumbled with the button and zipper.

“I, I can explain I swear,” John said. He stammered a few more words as Dave watched too amused to stop him. Soon John started to grow quiet and Dave felt bad so he turned to go back to the kitchen.

“It’s cool bro. I get it they were wet. Change and come down to the kitchen okay?” Dave said. John watched him wander out of the room again before running up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. He changed leaving his wet pants to hang in the bathroom and ran back down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen calmly trying to pretend nothing had happened.

“What are you doing here anyway?” John asked. Dave glanced at him from where he was near the stove. He looked his usual self, not soaked from the weather so he must have gotten there before the storm started, or maybe he’d been there long enough that he dried off.

“I can’t surprise my boyfriend with dinner?” He asked. He chuckled a little as he opened the pot that was sitting on the stove. John was immediately hit with a strong scent; he could smell all the chicken and vegetables clearly as he walked towards it. Dave had a ladle in hand watching John move closer to look at the soup in the pot.

“That looks really good,” John said. Dave let him stare as he started putting the soup in bowls. John watched him closely smiling a bit to himself. Nothing could be better than coming home to his boyfriend making the perfect snowy day food.

“Are you coming?” Dave asked. John hadn’t noticed him walking over to the table; he followed Dave into the living room eagerly. Dave set the bowls on the coffee table and sat down quickly. John followed suit picking up his bowl quickly as Dave turned on whatever movie he’d put in the DVD player earlier. John leaned into him a bit as he started eating, and the soup was more than perfect; it warmed his whole body as he drank the broth easily.

“This is great. Where’d you learn to make this?” John asked. He was already about half way through the bowl and decided he should slow down a bit and really savor the taste.

“My bro taught me,” he said. He was eating much slower, but smiling a lot as John quickly finished his bowl. Dave decided he wouldn’t tell John that his brother makes it all the time. John went for another bowl coming back with a little grin on his face.

They both finished eating as the movie got about half way through; John had leaned almost all the way into Dave’s lap with a pillow under his head. He hadn’t watched the movie in the beginning because he felt he’d needed to give the soup an ample amount of praise, now he had no idea what was happening anyway.

“Hey how’d you get in my house anyway?” John asked. Dave glanced down at him and smiled.

“You’re dad let me in,” he said, “he was pretty quick to do it once I told him I was cooking.”

“That sounds like him,” John said. He glanced up at Dave and pulled on his collar until he’d leaned down enough for them to kiss.

“Thank you for dinner,” he said. He was mumbling against Dave’s lips and Dave quickly kissed him again.


End file.
